Flying Potatoes
by a winter's kiss
Summary: All Human. Bella is stubborn and loathes Edward. Edward is pigheaded and has mixed feelings about Bella. Can one trip to the Bahamas change all that? AU
1. Summer Plans

**Disclaimer : Twilight nor it's characters belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Summer Plans

"Ring!"

Finally, it was summer. I couldn't wait to get out of this place of misery, Forks' High. I mean how original, they name the school after the town. I had lived here with my dad , Charlie for seventeen years. Well basically since I was born. My mother Renee died when I was twelve. It still hurt just to think about her. I was extremely ordinary. I had very pale skin which covered my slender body, brown eyes and wavy brown hair which went down to my waist. I also wore glasses which were thick-rimmed and black. I wasn't anything special, just your average plain Jane. As soon as I walked out of my classroom I was attacked by my best friend, Alice Cullen. Alice was very tiny. Almost pixie-like. She was unbelievably beautiful although her features were quite small. Alice and I met when we were in the seventh grade when I asked to borrow a pen. We've been best friends ever since. Although she was very popular and I was a nobody, she never abandoned me.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I can't wait. This summer is going to be so much fun".

"Yeah I know. I get to finish my list of books to read." I quickly added.

A slight grimace appeared on Alice's face. "Bella, I know how absorbed you get when you read but won't you at least try to be a normal teenager and have some fun?"

I looked at her and replied, "But reading is fun".

"No I meant actually go out and have some kind of a social life"

I just nodded, knowing that this was one argument I couldn't win. Alice did have a point. I didn't really have any kind of social life. Maybe I could try to have some regular fun.

I quickly shook the thought from my head as we continued walking to the car park.

When we got to Alice's Porsche, I quickly noticed Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie talking animatedly by Emmett's jeep.

Emmett was Alice's older brother. He looked intimidating but really was a giant teddy bear. He was like a brother to me.

Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was absolutely gorgeous. She had a body which belonged on the cover of _Sports' Illustrated_. Any model would gladly sell their soul for her body. She had wavy blonde hair which cascaded down to her waist and pale blue eyes. She and Emmett had been dating for two years and they were completely in love.

Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother. He was also Alice's boyfriend. They were completely different. Alice was short while Jasper easily towered over her. His blonde hair easily contrasted with her black hair and he had the same pale blue eyes as Rosalie while Alice had Hazel eyes like Emmett. They too were completely in love.

These people were my best friends. People who I cared about and in return they cared about me.

Emmett turned to see us approaching.

"Hey short stuff, hey squirt!" Emmett truly had the heart of a six year old sometimes.

Alice folded her arms and said, "I'm not that short you idiot".

Then it was my turn.

"And why do I have to be squirt?"

Emmett just laughed. "Alice you are that short, just face it and Bella you're squirt so just accept it".

Rose and Jasper were laughing at Alice and my expression.

Out of nowhere we all heard an extremely nasal voice which could belong to only one person. Lauren Mallory.

"Have you all seen Eddie? He was supposed to meet after class". She huffed.

Lauren was probably one of the biggest bimbos you could meet in your entire life. She was blonde, wore little to no clothes and a lot of makeup.

Today she was wearing an extremely short skirt that covered nothing and showed everything, a low cut shirt and pink high heels. She was definitely not someone of any sustenance. She was Edward's newest toy.

Alice had another brother, Edward. Edward was nothing like his siblings. He was arrogant, rude and treated women like dirt. He was one of those guys who thought he was God's greatest gift to women. Sure, Edward was extremely good looking but just like Lauren, that was it.

Unlike Alice and Emmett, he had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He wasn't as big as Emmett but could certainly hold his own.

Alice was probably the person, who despised Lauren almost as much as I did. She turned to her with a glare and in the most bored tone said,

"No we haven't seen him; he probably got bored of you so he decided to find a new toy."

Lauren shot Alice, what I assumed was supposed to be a death glare. I heard a musical laugh and turned to see none other than Edward Cullen himself.

"Speak of the devil and IT shall appear" I mumbled not to anyone in particular but of course I was heard. Not that I cared. Edward and my hate for each other was well known.

Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper tried to stifle their laughter.

"Hey guys. What's _THAT_ doing here? "Edward said with a look of disgust on his face.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "For your information Edward, _that_ has a name. It's Bella, something even your microscopic brain can comprehend. Do you need help? Just sound it out, B-ell-a".

He just turned and said. "Whatever".

And of course I couldn't help but say something.

"Ooh great comeback. Thought about it all by yourself?".

Edward turned to shoot me a dirty look.

"Don't you have someone else to bother freak? Oh wait you don't because you're such a reject that the only reason these people tolerate you is because they feel sorry for you."

That one definitely struck a cord. I started walking away as the tears threatened to spill. I could hear everyone yelling at Edward even from a distance. I heard Alice say, "Edward you're such an idiot!" And Rose called him an "insensitive jerk".

_I mean it made sense. Why would they want to be my friends? I wasn't anyone special or fascinating at all. Maybe Edward was right?_

Just then someone grabbed my arm and turned me around to where I was facing Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper who had sad smiles on their faces. As usual Alice was the first one to speak.

"Bella don't listen to that idiot, he's such a jerk."

Rose was next. "He's just mentally unstable and not to mention mentally incompetent."

Jasper took a step forward. "You know that you're like a sister to me and what Edward said wasn't true."

"Do you want me to beat him up? "Which of course was Emmett.

Good old Emmett. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Thanks guys but Edward's right. I mean why would you guys want to be my friends anyway? I'm so ordinary and boring."

Rose was first to speak this time.

"Isabella Swan, you are a wonderful and beautiful person inside and out. Don't let what Edward said make you think any different. You're our friend because we love you. Actually you're more like family."

After my 'pep talk', I told everyone bye and hopped in my rusty, old truck which I loved. I couldn't help but let mind wander to what Edward said but then I remembered what Rose said, that I was like family to them.

I turned off the engine and walked inside with a grin plastered on my face. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour so I decided to get a head start on dinner. I chopped all the vegetables and boiled the pasta. Careful not to burn the sauce I reduced the heat. After about ten minutes I combined everything and put in the oven for later.

I trudged up the stairs and laid my bag down on my desk. I grabbed my towel and other toiletries and headed to the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles as the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo enveloped me. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on a pair of old, grey sweats.

I went downstairs just in time to see Charlie walk through the front door and hang up his belt.

"Hey Bells. Dinner smells great".

I smiled and headed into the kitchen where I placed pasta on two plates and filled two glasses of juice. I walked out into the living room to see Charlie on the couch watching a football game on television.

I placed a plate and a glass in front of him.

"Here you go dad".

"Thanks Bells", he said without removing his eyes from the screen.

We ate in a much appreciated silence. It wasn't awkward at all. Until…

"So how was school?"

"Fine".

"You know, when kids say fine, it usually means something happened", Charlie replied with a knowing look on his face.

"Dad, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were reading one of those ridiculous parenting books" I said with a suspicious look on my face.

Charlie then blushed a bright shade of red.

"Oh dad no. You can't be serious?"

He swallowed a mouthful of pasta before continuing.

"Well the guys down at the station told me that considering I have seventeen year old daughter, maybe I should take some advice from the experts. So they gave me this book called 'Handling your teenage children'."

_Wow. The book sounds like teenagers are supposed to be wild animals or something. But then again most of them are. Take Emmett for instance._

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by Charlie.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Well dad you should know that I'm not like other people my age. I'd rather not waste my time in the trivial matters that they get caught up in".

Charlie had a relieved look on his face.

"Yeah Bells I know. You're much too smart for them anyway".

I finished eating and cleared my plate. I said good night to Charlie and headed back upstairs. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Exhausted, I laid down and fell into a deep slumber within minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the loud ringing of the phone. Grudgingly I got up and headed downstairs. Before I answered, I glanced at the clock. 6:00 am. Who would call at this ungodly hour?

I answered the phone in a groggy voice only to hear someone scream into the phone which certainly woke me up followed by Alice's rambling.

"OhmygodBellawe'regoingtotheBahamasandyou'recomingwithus!"

Extremely confused I said, "Alice can you please repeat what you said but this time in English?"

"I said that we're going to the Bahamas and you're coming with us. Isn't this so exciting?!"

"Whoa, when did that happen?"

"Well Esme and Carlisle decided that since they're going to a medical convention in Colorado we should something fun so they called Charlie last night and it's settled. We leave tomorrow and we're staying in a beach house that they rented."

I was a bit shocked. "Wow. That's something alright."

Alice just sighed. "Can you at least try to sound excited?"

I put on a fake smile even though she couldn't see it and said, "That's great!"

Obviously proud of herself she continued, "Much better".

Something then occurred to me. "Um Alice, when you say we, who do you mean?"

She chuckled nervously and replied, "Oh well the usual. Um Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. So do you want to come over then go look for a new bikini or should I come over?" She quickly added.

"Ugh Alice, why does he have to come?" I whined.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be okay. Hey I'm coming over in about five minutes okay?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Sure Alice, no problem".

"Great see you soon!"

And with that I heard a click signaling the end of the call.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth before Alice got here and tried to make my hair look the least bit presentable but I ended up putting it into a messy bun. Just as she said, five minutes passed and there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door and was greeted with a smile which quickly turned into a grimace when she looked me over. She walked inside and plopped herself onto the couch before speaking.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about I still played dumb, "What are you talking about Alice?" I said with an innocent smile.

She just groaned. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What on earth are you wearing? Honestly Bella, I mean who wears sweats to sleep anymore except for old people?"

I feigned a hurt expression. "Ouch Alice, that really hurt".

She of course retorted. "You'll get over it. Now go take a shower and get dressed, we're going shopping!"

I groaned and internally cringed. "Can't wait" I said in a bored tone.

I walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower reveling in the heat of the water. After my shower I walked into my room to see Alice looking at my wardrobe.

She turned to me with a disapproving look. "Honestly Bella, after being my friend for so long, hasn't any of my fashion sense rubbed off on you yet?"

I had an evil smile plastered on my face and replied, "Nope".

She groaned and left me to get dressed. I threw on a pair of old jeans, a T-shirt with the words "Bite Me" on the front, my converses and tied my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs to my torture.

Alice was waiting on the couch with another disapproving look. She looked at my shirt and said, "Bite me? Very classy Bella".

And being the young, mature woman I am, I stuck my tongue out at her. She of course did the same. We then left the house, headed into Alice's Porsche and drove to the mall. Who knew they opened this early? It was a quick ride, mainly due to Alice's fast driving. We then headed into a swimsuit store. Great.

Before I knew it I was shoved into a dressing room and articles of clothing were attacking me. Correction those things were too tiny to be called clothing.

"Alice, could you have chosen anything tinier?"

I heard her laugh and say, "What Bella? I should choose something tinier?"

I groaned and replied, "Ugh. No Alice, these are fine".

I heard her snicker and say "good".

The first bikini I tried on was extremely tiny and a bright green. I walked out feeling like I was wearing nothing. Alice looked me over, nodded and shoved me back into the room. The next was even tinier than the first, which I didn't think was possible. It was a fire truck red. I walked out with a grimace on my face. She just did the exact thing she did before and I walked back in.

I picked up the last one and put it on. It didn't look too bad. It was a beautiful shade of blue, almost like a twilight blue. The edges of the top were encrusted with tiny rhinestones which gave it an elegant look and it was not nearly as tiny as the others. When I came out Alice had a goofy smile on her face.

She looked it over and said, "I think it will do", in a very serious voice but she was smiling too much. I walked back in to change and I swear I heard her mumble something which sounded like "Edward's going to have a heart attack".

I didn't think about it anymore and slid on my clothes and went up to the counter where Alice had already paid for it.

"Alice "I whined, "You didn't have to do that".

She just smiled and said, "I know".

After a couple more stores and me trying to talk her out of buying all that stuff, we were heading back to my house.

When I was getting out she said, "We leave at 4 in the morning".

I said okay and shut the door. I walked into my house and collapsed onto the couch. I was exhausted. So I packed my things for the trip, headed into the shower, brushed my teeth, set my alarm and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Flight

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing**

**odwala**

**edwardlovesbellaforever**

**shamonti**

**Thanks for all the alerts, and thank you to those who added me to their favourites.**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short. It was just a filler to get you to understand Edward and Bella a bit more.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight nor its characters belong to me. They belong to the author Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2: Flight

I awoke to the blaring of my alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. But of course, me being the graceful person I am, slipped on my blanket and my face met the floor. After two more minutes of groaning I got back up, grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and showering, I threw on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and a black hooded sweater. And lastly my pair of converses. I was deciding what to do with my hair but quickly gave up and put it into a ponytail which was tied at the nape of my neck. I grabbed my suitcase and put on my glasses before heading downstairs.

I wasn't hungry so I just drank a glass of orange juice. I washed my dishes and then my cell phone started ringing. "Hey Bella!" Alice sang into the phone. Only Alice can be so happy at this hour. "We're in front of your house so hurry it up".

"Oh okay I'll be out in a sec".

I grabbed my suitcase and glanced at the clock.4:00 a.m. sharp. Right on time. I walked outside and was met with the bitingly cold air of Forks.

I shut the door as fast as possible and quickly hopped into Emmett's Jeep. Rose was in the passenger seat next to Emmett who was driving, Edward was at one end, Jasper was next to Alice and Alice was next to me. She was practically bouncing.

"Oh my gosh Bella this is going to be so great".

I put on a smile and replied, "Yeah, can't wait".

Emmett then said, "Okay kiddies, let's get this show on the road" and pulled out of the driveway.

On the way to the airport, Alice was reading a fashion magazine, Jasper was reading a history novel, Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror and Edward just sat there with a scowl on his face.

I on the other was looking out of the window, staring at all the green which was Forks. I was brought out of my "sight-seeing" by Emmett singing along to the radio.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick"_

Edward groaned, "Emmett why do you like this song? It's so disgusting."

Emmett laughed and said, "Oh come on Eddie, you can't tell me that you don't think this girl is cool."

"Okay, I do not think this girl is cool and don't call me Eddie."

Emmett turned to rose and asked, "Rose why don't you taste like cherry?"

Rose looked a little annoyed.

Emmett then asked, "Hey Jasper, what does Alice taste like?"

Jasper turned a light shade of pink and replied, "Bubblegum."

Emmett had a smile on his face. He then asked, "So Bella what do you taste like?"

I turned a bright shade of red as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. Everyone including Edward turned to look at me. I bit my lip to help from blushing so much.

"Um, I'm really not sure."

Emmett laughed and said, "Hey Edward why don't you find out?"

At that moment I wished that the earth would open up and swallow me whole.

I was prepared to receive a mean comment from Edward but it didn't come. Instead, he looked at me with the strangest expression and then looked away. If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was almost a look of want but this was the guy who hated and made fun of me so I quickly shook the thought.

************************************************************************

"Why do I have to sit next to Edward?" I asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Because Bella, I'm next to Jazz and Rose is next to Em. It's not my fault. I mean you can't expect us to separate the couples. Besides now you and Edward over there can get a chance to really know each other."

Alice walked away laughing. I was now going to have to endure a few hours with Edward. Great.

We boarded the plane and took our seats. Edward and I were behind Alice and Jasper who were behind Rose and Emmett.

Edward took the window seat which got me stuck next to the aisle.

After a little while, the attendants demonstrated the safety procedures and then the captain came on the intercom, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are now preparing for take-off so please ensure that your seatbelts are securely fastened. And thank you for flying with us."

As soon as I felt the plane moving I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't really too keen on flying. When we were in the air I opened my eyes and Edward shook his head.

I grimaced and leaned into my seat to try to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had to be the most boring flight ever. I had no one to talk to because Emmett and Rosalie were too far way and Alice and Jasper were sleeping.

Not to mention, the flight attendant was constantly leaning over me and flirting with Edward.

For what would be the fourth time in ten minutes she came over. Again. She bent over, giving a clear look at her chest and in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a seductive voice said, "Is there _anything _I can do to make your flight more enjoyable?"

I think I threw up in my mouth a little after that one.

Edward had a smug smile on his face and replied, "How about I let you know a little later?" and winked.

I thought the attendant was about to have a heart attack. She stuttered, "Uh-um ye-yeah sure." and finally walked away to serve an old couple.

I let out a sigh and said, "Thank goodness."

"What's the matter Bella? Jealous?"

I let out a scoff and said, "Ha, you wish Cullen. I just don't appreciate people in my personal space." which was true.

We didn't say anything else to each other after that.

Then we were experiencing some turbulence. The captain came on the intercom again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence. Please remain seated and ensure your seatbelts are fastened."

Things started to get a little worse and without thinking I gripped onto Edward's hand but dropped it like a hot piece of metal when I realized what I did.

I felt the strangest sensation when I touched him but figured it must be all the hate I held.

I chanced a glance at Edward to see him studying his hand. I guess I wasn't the only one who felt it.

He looked up at me and I didn't turn away. I looked at him too. I wasn't sure how long it lasted but I was brought back by the voice of Alice, "Hey guys, we're landing now."

I slowly turned away from his intense stare and gave her a smile. I was very confused about that moment. It felt a little too intimate and now I was very uncomfortable. I just wanted to get away from Edward.

Upon landing we were given the okay to leave. I tried to leave Edward's side as fast as possible but ended up getting my foot caught on my seat and braced myself for the impact.

What I felt instead was a pair of arms gripping me by the waist. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see Edward. He really was good looking. Wait, what the hell was I thinking?

_Maybe he is a nice guy somewhere deep down?_ A nagging voice said.

He then got that same stupid smug smile on his face and said, "See anything you like Swan?"

Okay, scratch my earlier thoughts. He's still the same arrogant , self-centered jackass.

I released myself from his grip and went to stand next to Alice.


End file.
